Test Mess
by JaniePup
Summary: It's spring break, and the Smash Kids have a test the day they go back to school. But Ness doesn't want to study! He wants to have fun! Can his friends convince him to study before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time there were... wait a minute, is this a fairy tale or a fanfic?**

 **Anyways, Hello everybody!**

 **My name is JaniePup! I joined because my sister, ArtisticKirby, and I love to write fanfiction, and I wanted to share what I wrote with everyone. Anywhoozles, I know your probably like, "Why don't you just start it already?!, so here we go!**

Our story starts out in the Smash School. Rosalina, the teacher, was talking to the class about...well...school stuff, I guess.

"Class, don't forget about the test after spring break. I know you don't want to since it's a whole week off, but everybody needs to study."

Now this is the part everyone says, "Aaawww!" But, of course, one person said, "Yay!" Everybody stared at the one cheerful. student, but they weren't suprised Toon Link was happy, since he loves school.

-  
On the way home, the three friends who made up the No-Name Group, Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link, were talking.

"Cool, no work!" exclaimed Ness.

"Wrong, Ness," corrected Lucas. "We gotta study, remember?"

"Yeah, but we don't have to study every hour of every day," the boy with the hat replied.

"But we should still do it," the blond told him.

Ness groaned. _Who cares about studying?_ he thought.

On Saturday, the No-Name Group was up bright and early.

"I made a schedule for us to study with," Toon Link (TL) said

"'Kay," mumbled Lucas in his sleep. Do you know how much that kid drools? Ness, as always in his spare time, was playing video games on the "Grand Wii U" Master Hand had set up in the living room.

"Whatever," said Ness "aw, man! You made me lose my high score!"

"Ness," said Toon Link. "You're fiddling with the main menu."

"Don't you sass me, woman!" Ness snapped, and threw the game pad at his friend.

On Sunday, things were no different.

"Time to study!" TL announced, forcing Ness and Lucas out of bed.

"'Kay," Lucas agreed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Come on!" Ness whined. "Can't we play? I'm on level 26!"

"Still the main menu, Ness."

Ness knew he had to study, and it wasn't fair. It was spring break! Why would Ms. Rosalina schedule a test on _the_ Monday after spring break?! What an awful thing to do! "Sorry, Ness, " said Lucas half-heartedly. "If we're gonna get a good grade, we have to study and work for it."

This enraged Ness. Lucas was his pal, and now he wants to study?! He's supposed to be the crazy one! So Ness decided to lie about it. Now you would think Ness doesn't have much to lie about, but...

Thank you for reading my fanfic! :) I apolgize if it wasn't to your liking. This is my first fanfic, so i'm getting used to writing. Leave a review if you wanna. I want to know what you guys think! I'll try to post often. Thanks for reading chapter one! Bye bye!

~JaniePup


	2. Faking

**Sorry it took so long, I had to think of what was gonna come next! hope you enjoy chapter 2!**  
 **-**  
But... Ness has a special way of getting what he wants.

"You're right. I guess I just feel a little-"he coughed. "Sick."

Now, of course his caring friends decided to help him. Ness's plan had backfired!

"Well, I guess he can't study in this condition," TL said.

But Lucas knew better. Ness hadn't gotten sick ever since he had joined the competition!

"Thanks, guys," said Ness, sniffling. Lucas decided to play along, and demanded, "Toon Link, he looks bad! go get some medicine!"

So Toon ran off. Ness was suprised, yet happy his plan was working! Surely medicine couldn't hurt.

"Okay, Ness. What hurts?" The blonde asked.

"Everything!" exclaimed the pretending boy.

Lucas grew even more suspicious. " Hmm. Well then, I think I know what you have!" he announced.

"What?" asked Ness, who didn't know how to react.

"I think you have Lying-itis!" said Lucas with a mischievous grin.

Ness' eyes went wide when he realized Lucas had discovered his plan.

"Come on, don't try hiding it," Lucas said as he opened the door and and called for Toon. "TL, it was a lie all along! come back!"

"I am _to_ sick!" Ness faked a cough.

"yeah? Prove it!"

And with that Ness just completely fainted. Don't ask me, "How did he faint?!", and "That doesn't make any sense!" Everybody works in strange, strange ways.

"Ness!" Lucas exclaimed. Ness could hardly hear him. His world had turned dark.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I also hope your enjoying the fanfic idea! Sorry if this was bad. Bye bye! :)**


End file.
